A Slaves Prerogative
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: 490 BC in Ancient Greece slavery and homosexuality are not unheard of. Dee is determined to free Ryo from the clutches of his enemy, Berkeley.
1. Slave Auction

On a platform in front of a huge crowd a man in his late twenties with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes stood with his hands tied in front of him with rope. How many times had he been in this situation, he could not count. He sighed and waited to be taken away to his next hellhole.

Above the crowd the most beautiful of all Goddess's, Aphrodite, floating in mid air. He long wavy blonde hair wrapped around her slim body. Her crystal blue eyes searched the crowd. Beside her, a young man with the same blonde hair stood. A blindfold was across his eyes and a bow over his shoulder. A quiver with arrows was strapped to his back.

Aphrodite's eyes stropped on a particular man riding a black stallion. His hair the same colour as the horse's mane, with deep green eyes. He wore a soldier's uniform, and had an air of justice about him.

"That one." Aphrodite said as she pointed at the dark haired man.

The youth looked at the man in question. "Are you sure, Mother?" He asked, searching the man's heart. "Do you think he will accept that one?"

The woman looked at the blonde slave, and smiled. "I hope so." The woman turned back to her son. "Please Eros?"

The youth nodded and smiled at his mother. "Of course, Goddess." Eros took out an arrow and placed it ready to launch. He pulled back the string of the bow then let it go, sending the arrow straight to the horse rider's heart. The Goddess clapped her hands and smiled happily.

"Perfect shot as always." She kissed the youth's forehead. "We must go now." With that the pair disappeared.

The dark haired man stopped his horse and looked up to the stage. The first set of eyes he met were those of a blonde slave with dark brown eyes. The man had never seen such a beautiful person in his life.

The spokesperson stopped his talk when he noticed the rider. "Dee, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you would be interested in one of my slaves."

Dee glared at the stout man. "I'm just watching, Zacus."

"Shame." Said Zacus. "Well let's start the bidding. Can I have an opening bid for Ryo here?"

[Ryo… Thought Dee. [Such a sweet name.

There was a hand raised. "1,000 minae."

"Excellent. Thank you, Berkeley."

[Berkeley! Damn it, not him. Anyone but him. Thought Dee. "2,000 minae." Shouted Dee.

The man Berkeley looked straight at Dee. A smirk grew on Berkeley's face. "5,000 minae."

Dee wasn't too worried… yet. "7,000 minae."

"10,000." Shouted Berkeley, his eyes never leaving Dee's glaring ones.

Now Dee was stating to get worried. He knew that Berkeley had more money, but he wasn't willing to give up on this slave. All the slaves before, he had never given upon. He bought them all and set them free to live they're own lives. But why did Berkeley want this one so bad? "15,000."

"200 talent." The crowd was in awe. Berkeley was daring De with his eyes to go higher. Dee could have managed 150 talent but not 200. Dee looked into Ryo's eyes one last time before riding off with a growl.

"I see Dee couldn't handle the heat. Well done, Berkeley." Said Zacus happily.

* * *

Dee rode his horse straight to his stables were a boy of 15 years was grooming one of the horses. He noticed Dee and stopped what he was doing. Dee quickly jumped off his horse and led it to the brunette boy. "Are you okay, Dee?" Asked the boy. 

Dee sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. "Not really. Iason, do you know where Carol and Bikky are?"

Iason nodded. "They're in the kitchen helping to make dinner."

Dee smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Thanks." Dee walked into the house as Iason took the black horses reins and led him into the stables.

"So what happened to him, Nightfire? Only Berkeley can get Dee that angry." The horse neighed and shook its head. The boy smiled and stroked the horse's neck. "I was right then."

Dee stormed into the house, his rage returned tenfold. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and changed from his solider uniform to a simple pale blue tunic with silver embodiment down both side of the tunic. The dark haired man made his way through his house to the kitchen. Inside he spotted his niece and her boyfriend helping the maids make dinner for the evening. Carol was the first to notice Dee's arrival.

"Good evening Dee." She said brightly. Then she noticed Dee's mood and cringed a bit. "What's wrong?"

Dee walked away from the door and sat on one of the wooden stools. "One word: Berkeley."

Bikky looked up from what he was doing. "What does that rich snob what want now?"

Dee sighed. "There was a slave auction today. And he won the slave that I was bidding for."

"Was the slave pretty?" Carol asked curiously.

"Beautiful is more the word." Said Dee smiling softy.

"So what does he look like?" Asked Bikky.

"Why you assume the slave was a he?"

"Give it up Dee. The last few slaves you've bought have been male. Plus I haven't heard you talk about any beautiful women in a long time." Said Carol.

"What are you trying to say?" Dee asked defensively.

Carol held up her hands in defeat. "Nothing, nothing."

"So… what are you wanting us to do?" Asked Bikky.

"I need your help to make a plan to rescue him."

"Rescue? Don't you mean steal? He is Berkeley property now." Carol shook her head. "What's the slaves name?"

"Ryo. Yes I mean rescue. You know how I feel about slavery. I will set him free."

"Are you sure you don't just want Ryo for your own dirty pleasures?" The dark skinned boy smirked.

Dee lightly hit the boy over the head. "No I do not."

"That would be a first."

"I have never slept with any of the slaves I bought!" Dee said defensively. Dee moved closer to Bikky locking his eyes with the boy's. "Unless there's something you want to tell me?" Dee said in a sultry voice.

Bikky's eyes widened. "Yuck! No way! You old man."

"Old man? Say that again monkey boy!" Dee and Bikky glared at each other.

Carol coughed loudly to get their attention. "Okay Dee I have no plan right now. Maybe we can think of something tomorrow morning." Dee and Bikky stopped their glaring match and they helped to finish making dinner then sat down at a large banquet table. All the maids and helpers from around the house came to eat with the three.

All of the people except Carol and Dee had all been slaves before Dee had bought them. He had set them all free and told them they could do what they wished. The ones staying with Dee had nowhere to go so Dee gave them a place at his table and a room in the house. Most of them wanted to pay Dee back for all the kindness he had shown them so they helped around the house.

All in all there was two maids, two butlers, Iason who looked after the horses and Bikky who did nothing but spend time with Carol. They were a few other slaves Dee had freed but they lived elsewhere.

After dinner Dee, Carol and Bikky helped Jessie and Katie the maids to clear up. Dee retreated to his room afterwards his thoughts had been on the blonde slave all evening.

[I will free you! I will!

With that Dee went to bed hoping that tomorrow they would come up with some sort of plan.


	2. Promotion

Dee woke up the next morning to sunlight shining through his balcony. He stretched and got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He could smell food and smiled. Jessie was cooking this morning. She was an amazing cook and loved to cook. He entered the kitchen and sure enough Jessie was there, smiling as she cooked. Katie was through the archway in the dinning hall setting up the table.

"Morning girls." Dee smiled to them both.

"Good morning Dee." Jessie said with a smile. Katie smiled too from the other room.

"Morning!" Said Katie.

Dee helped Jessie with breakfast. It was done by the time Carol and Bikky emerged. "Breakfast is ready." The group of five sat at the table and eat their breakfast. Dee looked around for the rest of the inhabitations of his house.

"Where are Iason and the twins?" Asked Dee.

"They're out with the horses." Said Katie. Dee nodded. He quickly finished off his breakfast, said his goodbyes and headed for the stables. The sixteen-year-old twins Atalo and Calix were identical apart from Calix who had a scar across his left cheek were they're old Master had cut him. The old Master had wanted to sleep with Atalo, the younger twin, but Calix was having none of it so the guy cut Calix's face. They both had short blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

The twins smiled at Dee and he walked up to them. "Morning." Said Dee. The twins were leaning on Moonbeam's stable door. Iason was inside stroking the white horse's neck as she drank. "How is she?" Moonbeam was heavily pregnant and Iason thought she was due any day now.

Iason smiled. "Moonbeam's fine, its Nightfire that's the problem."

"What wrong with him?" Asked Dee looking at the black stallion in the stable behind him.

"He's restless. He wants to check his mate's okay and I let him check on her but he still thinks bad is going to happen." Dee smiled at the black horse.

"Silly boy." Dee went to Nightfire's stable and opened it for the horse to come out. The horse was ready to go with its reins and saddle on. Dee took the rein and led the horse to Moonbeam's stable. "See, she's ok." Dee said to Nightfire as the horse lowered his head to nuzzle his mate. "Come on we have to go now. I promise you we won't be gone all day long. Anyway Iason will be looking after her." Dee told the horse.

"We'll be helping Iason today." Said Calix. Dee smiled to the twins and turned back to the horse.

"See three people looking after you're mate. She'll be fine." Dee put his foot in the stirrup and jumped onto Nightfire's back. "See you guys when I get back." Said Dee as he left the stables.

"Bye Dee." Replied the three in unison. Dee rode fast to get to the site where the Athenians trained they're soldiers. Dee was a soldier and was to do to training everyday. The Persians were just itching to start a fight with Athens. So Athens was preparing itself for the inevitable. Dee led his horse to the temporary stables then walked over to his friends.

"Hey Dee!" Shouted his friend Drake. "Did you hear? They're picking a new Captain for our unit."

"Really?" Asked Dee. "I wonder who will get it?"

"Probably Darius." Aloysius scoffed. "That man could buy his way through the entire system."

"He would be a the worst Captain yet." Said Ted. "You would be a good Captain Dee."

"Me?" Said Dee pointing to him self. "No way."

"Yeah way. You would be great. Plus you wouldn't get a bighead like anyone else would get. " Said Ted.

Drake smirked. "Are you sure about that?" Dee glared at Drake.

"Dee can I see you for a minute?" Said General Kyros.

"Umm… sure." Dee followed the General into a tent. Kyros took a seat behind a desk. Darius was there too, smirking. Dee glared at the man. Darius wasn't liked too well in the unit Dee was in. Darius believe that the more money you had the higher you should be a society. Dee really wanted to punch the man.

"Now gentlemen I'm sure both of you will have heard that there is a space for a new Captain for your unit. I want you each tell me why the person beside you isn't good enough for the position. You first Darius."

Darius smiled sweetly. "Yes sir. In my opinion Dee here lacks the muscle to handle a group of twenty men." Dee glared at Darius. "Dee treats his fellow soldiers as friends which is not a quality a Captain should have. A Captain demands respect from those below him."

The General nodded. "Dee." Dee nodded.

"Darius doesn't believe in teamwork. It is necessary to be respected by the other soldiers but that doesn't mean you can't befriend them. Teamwork needs people to work together. Most of the unit would rather jump into the water and drown that follow Darius's led because he doesn't know what teamwork is. He'd happily sit back while the rest of the unit is killed in battle."

The General nodded again and smiled. "Thank you gentlemen. You have helped me a great deal." Darius smirked as if he had already won. Dee waited for the answer and prayer to the Gods that if Darius was chosen that he would be kill in his sleep. "Dee?"

"Yes sir." Replied Dee.

"I would like to offer you the position as Captain, if you would like it."

Dee smiled. "Yes sir." The General smiled too. Darius was shocked into silence.

"Could you please leave as Darius?" Darius left in silence. The General smiled. "I had made up my mind beforehand." Said the General. "I needed to make sure you could fight just as well with your mouth as you do with your sword."

"Thank you sir."

"Go now. I'm sure you'll want to celebrate."

Dee nodded. "Yes sir." Dee left the tent smirking. The rest of the unit immediately crowded around him.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"Why was Darius so angry looking?" Asked another.

"Darius was angry because he wasn't chosen to be the new Captain." Said Dee.

"Who is then?" Asked Aloysius.

"I am." Said Dee. Everyone smiled and congratulated him and shook his hand.

"Does this mean you'll be having a party then?" Drake asked hopefully.

Dee nodded. "It does indeed."

"Great." Said Ted. "Your parties are always great. So when is it?"

"When it's all planned I'll tell you all."

* * *

Dee and Nightfire rode home later that day after training, which went really well. When Dee reached home he was exhausted he led Nightfire to Iason and the twins at the stables.

"Wow Dee. You looked bushed." Stated Atalo.

"Yeah. We trained hard today. Although the new Captain was pushing everyone really hard."

"You have a new Captain?" Asked Calix. "Who?"

Dee smiled. "Me."

"Wow congrats Dee." Said Iason, taking Nightfire from Dee.

"Thanks guys. Beware though. This means I'm having a party." The three boys groaned.

"Not another one." Said Atalo.

"We're just getting over the last one." Said Calix.

Dee raised his hands. "It won't be like the last one. Less drinking."

"You promise?" Asked Iason.

Dee nodded. "I promise."

"Good. You better go tell the girls and Bikky then." Suggested Iason.

"I will. See you guys inside." Dee walked into the house. "Carol!"

"I'm in the kitchen." Dee walked through to the kitchen smiling.

"What are you happy about?" Asked Dee's niece.

"I just got promoted to Captain of my unit and I have a plan to rescue Ryo."

"Brilliant. So what's the plan?"

"Well I'm thinking of having a party which I'm thinking of inviting Berkeley to."

"What?" Exclaimed Carol. "You can't be serious."

"Just hold on a second it's just to get him out of his house, which Ryo would be in while Berkeley is at the party."

Carol clicked on to what Dee was trying to do. "That could work." The pair talking together planning out the party and things they would need to get and who to invite. By the time they had sorted everything dinner was ready. After dinner Dee got a shower and headed to bed with a smile on his face.


	3. Plans in Action

It was the next day and Dee was just finishing off the training for the day. He took a drink from his container and wiped his brow on his sleeve.

"Dee." Said Drake, as he, Ted and Aloysius approached they're Captain. "Or should I be calling you 'sir' now?" Teased Drake.

"Oh ha ha." Said Dee sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"We're just wondering about this party of yours? So when is it?" Asked Aloysius.

Dee smiled. "I'm having it on Saturday night. Bring dates and by the way there will be less drinking." The three men groaned.

"Less?" Asked Ted. "I thought you would be having more."

"I promised the kids that there would be less."

"Fine, fine."

The training finished and Dee got on Nightfire and rod to Berkeley's home. Berkeley's house was huge and was twice the size of Dee's, which was saying a lot. Berkeley had inherited a lot of money when he was younger and he had never worked a day in his life. Dee came from a reasonably rich family too but he did know the value of working for what you earned.

Dee climbed off Nightfire's back and walked to the front door with Nightfire in tow. Dee knocked on the door and waited for a servant to open the door. "Yes?" Asked the servant.

"Is the Master of the house in?" Dee asked in the most posh voice he could muster.

"Who should I say is asking for him?" Said the servant.

"Just tell him Dee's here. He knows who I am." The servant disappeared. Well Berkeley should know who Dee was. They had only been rival since they were little. Always fighting over the most stupid of things. The slave, Ryo was probably one of the times Berkeley actually beaten Dee at something. They both wanted to be great soldiers when they were older but Berkeley had a condition that made it uneasy for him to breath if he exercised too much. Due to this Berkeley had to give up his wish to be a solider and he blamed Dee for all his misfortune from then onward.

Berkeley appeared at the door with Ryo standing not far behind looking at the ground. "What do you want, Laytner?" Berkeley asked gruffly.

"I don't want anything. I was just wondering if you would like to come to a party?"

Berkeley raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"I was thinking we could put this old rivalry behind us and start anew. So what do you say?" Said Dee trying to sound happy about this whole idea.

Berkeley thought about it. "Why should I? This whole thing started because of you."

"It did not! You were just being selfish."

"What kind of party is it?" Asked Berkeley.

"A celebration."

"Of what?"

"My promotion to be Captain of my unit."

Berkeley glared at Dee. "You've come to rub it in my face!" Berkeley almost slammed the door shut but Dee put his foot in the way. [Ow!

"I didn't mean it like that Berkeley." Sighed Dee. Berkeley opened his door again. "I wasn't trying to rub it in you're face." Dee breathed this was hard on him trying to sound like he really wanted to be friends with Berkeley. "I'm sorry."

Berkeley smirked. "Alright I'll come. When is it?"

Dee smiled. "Saturday night. Bring a date. I'm sure Diana wouldn't mind being asked."

"Fine. I'll see you there."

"Yeah. Bye." Berkeley closed the door and Dee jumped onto Nightfire's back. Dee smiled the whole journey back to his house. Dee put Nightfire into the stables. Iason or the twins weren't there. Well he was late so they were probably getting dinner. Dee hurried through the house smiling. Dee entered the dining room and took his seat and started eating with a smile on his face.

"So are you going to tell us why you are late and why you are smiling?" Asked Carol.

"I'm late because I stopped of at Berkeley's to see if he wanted to go to my party. I'm smiling because he said yes."

"But why would you want the guy at your party?" Asked Bikky. "Don't have a crush on him do you?"

Dee pulled a face. "No way. If he comes then he'll be out the house and I'll be able to visit Ryo."

"Oh!" Said everyone but Carol in unison.

"Good plan." Said the twins.

* * *

Saturday night was upon them and Dee was excited. Tonight he would get to speak to the beautiful slave. Nightfire was all prepared to ride later. The quests were beginning to arrive. Dee had forgot about JJ. JJ had been another slave that Dee set free, but JJ was different from the other. JJ was very clingy to Dee and it drove the older man crazy in the end Dee asked Drake to take JJ and Drake agreed. But that didn't stop JJ from pouncing on Dee every time he came to visit.

On this night Dee really didn't have time to be trying to get JJ off him so he asked Drake, Ted and Aloysius to keep the young man busy. So far it was working. Dee hid in Moonbeams stable while the party was starting. One of the kids was going to run out to him when Berkeley arrived. Nightfire was in his stable being impatient. Dee stroked Moonbeam's head. The white horse was lying down, which made her swollen stomach look even bigger.

Both horse and man looked up when they heard running footsteps. Bikky came running to Moonbeam's stable door panting. "Berkeley… here." Dee smiled.

"Thanks Bikky." Bikky nodded and walked back to the house. Dee walked to Nightfire and climbed onto the horses back. Dee rode fast to Berkeley's house.

When Dee reached the house he walked Nightfire to the back. There was a balcony and Dee was hoping that it led to the room with Ryo in it. Dee stood on Nightfire's back. "Sorry boy." Dee reached up to the balcony and pulled himself up. If he hadn't been a solider he would never have been able to pull himself up. The raven-haired man climbed over the balcony and walked through the archway into the room.

The slave was sitting there on the bed in a short grey tunic, watching Dee. Dee smiled a little. "Hello there." Ryo didn't say anything back, he just watched as Dee sat beside him on the bed. "My name's Dee. Do you remember me from a few days ago?" Ryo nodded. "What's your name?" Dee already knew the blonde's name but thought it was curtsy to ask.

"Ryo." Said the blonde quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Dee smiled softly. "I'm here to free you."

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I believe that everyone has the right to be free and live they're own life."

"Where would you take me?" Asked the blonde.

"To my house until you find your own place. Or you could stay with me. It's really up to you."

"And you won't ask me to do anything?"

"Not a thing." Smile Dee.

Ryo nodded and thought about it. "I'll think about it." Dee nodded and stood up. Being so close to the blonde made him want to kiss him. So he did. Dee softly kissed Ryo's lips. The raven-haired man straightened up and walked to the archway.

"I await your decision." The next second Dee was away and Ryo was left touching his lips. Ryo really did want to leave Berkeley but he need to figure out what Dee really wanted from him. The kiss was sweet and it was like none of the others Ryo had been giving. It wasn't forced or demanding. It was more loving. Ryo smiled slightly maybe he would go with Dee. He hoped the dark haired man would come again.


	4. Surprise Attack

Nightfire galloped faster back to the house. Dee hoped that Berkeley hadn't realized that anything was up. It would totally stop all success at freeing the blonde slave. Dee smiled to himself. He got to kiss Ryo. His heart soared as he stopped Nightfire just outside the stable. Iason was waiting for him. 

"How's the party?" Asked Dee handing the reins to Iason.

"Not too bad. Berkeley is beginning to wonder where you are, so you better get in there." Dee smiled.

"Yes sir." He saluted and headed in. Carol was waiting at the door to hand him his dress tunic he slipped into one of the rooms and quickly got changed and handed Carol his old clothes. She smiled at him and dashed off. Dee entered the room and all eyes were on him. He hoped he looked okay to everyone. They all cheered because the host had finally arrived. Berkeley strolled up to Dee with a lady called Diana on his arm.

"Where were you?" Berkeley asked suspiciously.

"I was being fashionably late." Smiled Dee trying to put all the niceness he could muster into his voice.

Berkeley tried to smile back while glaring. "Nice party you have here." He said trying to be civil.

"Why thank you Berkeley." Dee grinned. "I love to chat some more but I have to circle and introduce people to other people. Bye!" With that Dee left being glad he was away from Berkeley. That man just set him off, so it was a good idea to stay away from him.

Dee greeted a few of the other guests before he heard. "DEE!!" Dee quickly spun around to be tackled to the ground. Big blue eyes looked up at him. "Why didn't you come visit me? Drake said you were busy, but I guess that was just an excuse so you didn't need to see me. Never stay away again. You should come visit. Have dinner with us. Or just me whichever you prefer." Said the man very fast. Dee tried to push the man off of himself but the man had a tight hold around his waist.

"J.J. let me go." Dee said firmly.

"But it's been toooooo long!" Said J.J. Dee groaned and looked at Drake who was laughing at the whole situation. Dee mouth the words 'You're dead meat.' Drake just laughed harder at his Captain.

"Now J.J. I know it's been a while but could you please let me go." J.J. pouted at Dee. "Please?" Asked Dee as nicely as he could. J.J. let Dee go and the pair stood up. Dee brushed down his tunic with his hands. J.J. was looking up at him adoringly. Dee tried to smile to the younger man. "J.J. could you please get me a drink?"

"Oh yes sir. Of course sir." J.J. saluted and was off in a flash.

Dee turned to Drake who was still trying to calm his laughter. "I thought I told you not to bring J.J.?" Questioned Dee.

"You did but he overheard me talking about your party and made it his duty to come and see you. I couldn't stop him." Stated Drake. Dee sighed and rubbed his forehead he could feel a headache coming on. J.J. seemed to do that to him.

"As long as J.J. doesn't talk for the whole night I think I'll be fine." Drake smiled.

"So why were you really late, Dee?" Asked Drake. Dee leaned closer to Drake and explained about Ryo and the plan to get Berkeley out of the house. "So did you convince Ryo to go with you?" Asked Drake.

Dee shook his head. "No but I let him think about it. I did get to kiss him though."

"Kiss who?" J.J. had returned with a drink for Dee. He handed it to Dee and gave him a thoughtful look.

Dee scratched the side of his neck. "Eh… no one." J.J. seemed to accept this.

"So are you going to come over for dinner sometime? We could you know catch up on things." Said J.J. trying to sound sexy as he winked at Dee.

Dee groaned and rolled his eyes. It was going to be like this for the rest of the night.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks everything returned to normal. Dee couldn't stop thinking about the blonde slave. Through training that was all he thought about. Nobody seemed to notice that Dee was out of it at times with a small smile on his lips.

One morning at training Dee stopped when he saw a lone figure running towards the training camp. The rest of his group turned to see what their Captain was looking at. One of the men walked closer to the man running in the distance and narrowed his eyes. "Is that Pheidippides?" He asked.

Pheidippides was one of the best runners in all of Athens. He had won in the Olimpic games two years in a row and was a great solider. His unit was currently staying in Marathon. [Why is he running here? Thought Dee. Two of Dee's men went out to get Pheidippies. When they reached the man he collasped on the ground. The two men half carried the man to Dee. Pheidippies was breathing heavy. "Someone get this man some water." Ordered Dee. Drake went off to get some water. Dee turned to man. "You'll be alright now." Assured Dee.

Pheidippides shook his head. "Persians… at Marathon… surprise attack." Dee tensed.

"Look after Pheidippides. I need to see the General." Dee ran to the General's tent. He burst into the tent.

"Dee what is the meaning of this." Asked the General confused.

"I'm sorry sir, but Pheidippides has just ran into camp. And-"

"But his unit is in Marathon?" Interuppted the General.

"I know sir, but it seems that the Persians have attacked Marathon."

"What!?" The General was furious. "Thank you Dee. Get you unit prepared for battle. Tell them to meet here at nightfall to march to Marathon. The Persians are not getting Marathon that easily." "Yes sir." Dee left the General's tent and headed to where his unit were. "We're to prepare for battle." A few men voiced they're complant that they weren't ready and so on. Dee raised his hands to get slience. "It's the General's orders. Go home tell your families what has happened and be back here ready by nightfall." The men rushed off apart from the two with Pheidippides. "I'll take him to his home." The two men nodded and left Dee with Pheidippides. "Are you alright now?"

Pheidippides nodded and smiled a little. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Dee helped the man up. "Let's get you home." The pair walked to were Nightfire was. Dee helped Pheidippides onto his horse and got on himself. Pheidippides held on to Dee as the raven-haired man rode down the street. Pheidippides gave Dee directions to his house. When they got there Pheidippides's wife answered the door.

"What happened?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Persians." Was all Dee had to said for her to realise what had happened. "Take care of him. Make sure he rests." She nodded. The couple waved as Dee left and headed to his own home.

When Dee reached his house Iason was heading back to the house. The boy turned when he heard horse hoofs. "Dee what are you doing back so early?" Iason asked, confusion in his eyes.

"There's a war. Tell the other that the Persians have attacked Marathon." Dee jumped off Nightfire's back and tied the horses bridle to the outside of the stable. "I need to see Carol." Iason nodded and ran into the house.

Dee ran into the house shouting for Carol. He searched the kitchen. No Carol. He searched her room. Still no Carol. He went to Bikky's room and knocked the door. "Carol." The door opened and Carol and Bikky were both there.

"What's wrong Dee?" Asked Carol.

"The Persians have started a war. Iason is telling the others. I need you and Bikky to take care of the house while I'm gone."

"A war? But I thought the Persians weren't going to attack us?" Asked Bikky.

Dee shook his head. "They've been trying to take over Athens for years. It really doesn't surprise me they decided to attack Marathon. It's quite sneaky of them."

"Will you be gone long?" Carol asked trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"I don't know." Dee honesty didn't know, but he hope it wouldn't take years to finish. He hope he would be one of the people coming back afterwards. "I have to get ready."

The couple nodded. Dee left them to prepare for battle. He packed what he needed on to Nightfire with the help of Iason and the twins. He waved to them as he left and he hoped that he would be back. Dee shook his head. It didn't do to be negative. He was going to be back. Dee smiled and rode fatser to the base to march to Marathon.


	5. The Battle

Dee and his unit marched to Marathon. Dee, on Nightfire, watched the horizon to see how far they had left till Marathon. The General had sent spies ahead to find an area for the Athenian's to set up a camp. Dee looked behind and to his sides to see the other units of the Athenian army. He was pessimistic about their chances of winning. They had about 10,000 men but the Persians always battled with no less than 15,000 men.

The odds were against the Athenians but Dee hoped that they had better training than the Persians.

As they reached Marathon the troops saw the destruction on the city. The General halted the troops. He signalled to the Captains of the units to head in different directions.

Dee unit were all on horseback. General Kyros motioned for Dee to take his unit to the right side of Marathon. Dee saluted to say he understood. They stayed where they were till Kyros had given orders to all the units. With the General signal all the troops moved out.

150 of the units, each consisting of 20 men, went to the right and another 150 to the left side of Marathon. The remaining 200 units were spread out and went forward. The middle section of troops were heavily armoured and would be great against any archers, which the Athenian's were expecting. The troops moved as one in their direction.

The left and right wings were the first to reach Marathon and face off the Persians. The Persians charged at the Athenian's and the Athenian's charged at the Persian's. The troops on both sides met with a clash of armour and spears. Persians bombarded Dee's unit.

Dee swiped at a few of the Persians that were trying to pull him off of his horse. He kicked one of the men in the face and jumped off of Nightfire's back. He slapped the horses rear. "Get!" The black horse ran off towards the makeshift camp made for the Athenian's. Dee fought as he was trained and as how he trained his men. He prayed to the gods to keep them safe.

While the battle raged on the some of the Gods of Olympus had came to watch the battle. Ares the God of War was hoping for the most gruesome of battles, but Athena the Goddess of Wisdom was hoping for Athens to win.

"The Persians have superior numbers. There's no way that Athens can beat them." Scoffed Ares.

Athena looked over at the man. "Athens trains hard while the Persians believe in numbers. Athens will win this fight." She stated watching her favourite city's army fight.

Thanatos the God of Death sighed as he listened to the pair bicker. He walked around and found the souls from the dead men and sent them on their way to the underworld. While Athena and Ares bickered, Aphrodite popped up and surveyed the battle closely. "Are you looking for a lover of yours?" Asked Athena quizzically.

"She has so many you would be better asking who isn't her lover." Grumbled Ares under his breathed. Aphrodite turned to him shocked.

"Ares!" She said in scandal. "How could you say that about me? Your just jealous because I'm not sleeping with you." She stated going back to looking at the battle.

Ares grumbled something under his breath. "Well are you looking for someone?" Asked Athena again.

"Yes actually. But he's not for me. No he's for someone else." She finally spotted Dee in the mist of the battle. "There's he is!" She pointed out. All the Gods looked at him.

"He's nothing great." Said Ares.

"He's from Athens." Smiled Athena. "Why are you looking for him?"

"I need to make sure he doesn't die." Said Aphrodite calmly. She walked up to Thanatos and followed him as he gathered the souls. "Thanatos." Said the Goddess in the sweetest voice she could muster. The death God knew this wasn't going to be good for him. He turned to her, listening to what she wanted. "Could you make sure that man," She said pointing towards Dee. "Doesn't die." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and Thanatos nodded. Aphrodite grinned and hugged Thanatos before disappearing into the air.

"I think I should just kill him to spite her." Said Ares looking at Dee.

Athena smirked at him. "Still sore about her dumping you for Hephaestus?" She asked. Ares just glared at her before looking back at the battle. "Thought so." Said Athena as finality.

The battle was in full swing and Athens was pushing the Persians back towards the coast and their boats. Dee fought with his friends and unit close by. Drake shouted for him to duck. He did and missed getting his head chopped off. He turned on his toes and thrust his sword into the other man's abdomen. He pulled his sword and continued paring swords.

Someone sword sliced across his left thigh. He gritted his teeth and killed the man that hit him. He hissed as he moved his injured leg. Ted noticed this. "Captain! You should go to the tent!"

"No!" Said Dee defiantly. "Not until we've won." He shouted to Ted.

Athens pushed the Persians further back and slowly but surely and signal for the Persians retreat was signalled. As the Persians fled to their boats, the Athenians cheered at their victory. There town was safe and the Persians would think twice before coming to attack them. Dee cheered with them. When they were sure the Persians were far enough away they headed to their tent. Dee walked slowly as to not bleed as much as he was. Ted and Drake came up to him.

"You should have gone to the tent." Said Ted, taking one of Dee's arms over his shoulder.

"He's right." Said Drake, taking Dee's other arm over his shoulder.

"I wasn't leaving till the battle was over." Said Dee defiantly. Drake and Ted looked to each other and shook their heads. They led Dee to the tent for their injured. They set Dee down on a makeshift bed. One of the ladies came and dressed Dee's wound.

"You'll be fine. Just get some rest. The General says we're not moving out till morning." Said the lady politely before leaving.

"See I'm fine." Said Dee to his two unsure members of his Unit.

"Yeah well we can still worry about you, Captain." Said Drake. "Get some sleep." He said putting a hand on the Captain shoulder before leaving.

"Yeah what he said." Said Ted before following Drake out of the tent. Dee smiled a little before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	6. Freedom Wish

Ryo slowly climbed out of the bed he was made to sleep in with Berkeley. He winced as he stood and walked just out to the balcony. The cool night air hit his skin and he shivered. It wasn't too cold. He sighed to himself and with sad eyes he leaned against the stone and looked at the sand below. It was pretty high up.

Ryo had been tempted so many times to stand on the edge of the balcony and just fall off. But he could never bring himself to do it. Death scared him even more then living did. He shivered again as another cool breeze past him, chilling his body.

He couldn't, or more so wouldn't sleep while his current 'master' was sleeping next to him. He shivered but not because of the cool air. Was this all his life had became? He thought to himself. Wasn't there something else out there better than this kind of life?

He remembered the black haired man who had visited him. "_I'm here to free you."_ Ryo's heart beat faster. He remembered the man's promise to not ask anything of him and, "_Because I believe that everyone has the right to be free and live they're own life."_ Ryo smiled softly, he very much liking the idea of living for myself, not answering to someone else.

He had the urge to see Dee. But he had no idea were the man was. He had overheard Berkeley talking so he realised Dee was at the battle in Marathon. But he so desperately wanted to see Dee and tell him that he wanted to be free.

"I can take you to him." Said a male voice just above where he was looking. Ryo looked up and saw a young man floating in mid-air. He wore a blindfold and had a bow and arrows. His image was almost transparent. The young man smiled. "Remember me?"

Ryo nodded. "You were with me when my old master died. You said you had something planned for me." Ryo said. "Your Mother was with you then." Eros nodded.

"Yes, she is busy and I could not ignore your heart calling out." The young man said. "So you would like to see Dee?" Ryo nodded. "Then I will take you to him. Quietly make your way to the front door. I will meet you there." With that Eros's image disappeared.

Ryo followed Eros's instructions and quietly left the bedroom and made his way down the stone steps. His bare feet making almost no noise at all. He reached the front door and as quiet as he could he opened the wooden door and stepped out into the cool night air. Just away from the door was a black and white horse. All set for riding. Eros hovered a little off of the ground. He motioned for Ryo to come closer. Ryo slowly approach the animal and tentatively stroked its mane.

"Climb on." Eros said stroking the horse too.

"O-okay." Ryo said hesitantly. Ryo slowly pulled himself up and onto the horses back. He was shaking a little as he sat on the horses back. He had never ridden a horse before and was unsure what to do.

"Hold on tight to his mane and he will take you to Dee. He will bring you back afterwards." Explained Eros as he continued to stroke the animals' mane. He hit the horses hide and the horse took off. Ryo gasped at the sudden movement and held on tightly and closed his eyes as the horse galloped out of the city and through the sandy no-man's land.

It had felt like an eternity to Ryo until the horse stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and saw in the dim moonlight, the camp set up. He carefully climbed off the horse and peeked inside one of the tents. Inside were make-shift beds and men lying down on them sleeping. He creped between beds and tried to find Dee, but had no luck in that tent. He went to the next one and noticed that these men were injured. He prayed that Dee was not one among them. But alas Dee was there but not as badly injured as the others. All Ryo could see was a bandage around Dee's thigh. He walked closer to Dee's bed and knelt down beside Dee's sleeping form.

"I'm so glad you are fine." Ryo whispered.

"Me too." Came Dee's reply. Ryo's eyes widened and he backed away a little in surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Ryo asked, moving back again.

"Couldn't sleep." Dee turned his head to face Ryo. "It's good to see you, Ryo. But why are you here?"

"I-I wanted to see you." Ryo said meekly as he lowered his gaze. "You had said I could be free and I do want that. But can you help me?" Dee nodded.

"Certainly." He leaned on his elbows as he looked at Ryo. "I'll help you." Ryo smiled a little and Dee felt his heart warm. "Why don't I come and get you? After I am healed."

Ryo nodded. "Yes, thank you." He said quickly. "That would be wonderful." Ryo was feeling much happier than earlier, with the prospect of freedom. He stood up and smiled brightly down at Dee. "Thank you again." He leaned down and kissed Dee briefly on the lips before standing straight again. "Get better soon." He said before leaving the tent.

Dee grinned to him self. If he could he would have jumped around the tent happily. Ryo had kissed him! Dee grinned and tentatively touched his lips. It had been so soft and gentle, like silk.

Ryo slowly climbed back on the horse and let it take him back to Athens. He smiled softly to himself and didn't hold on quite so tightly to the horses' mane. When he got back to Berkeley's house he climbed off and whispered a thank you to the animal before it ran off. He quietly sneaked back into the house and climbed the steps. He slowly opened the bedroom door and gasped a little as he noticed the bed was empty. He was pulled into the room by a very angry looking Berkeley.

"Where have you been?" Rose Questioned.

Ryo's mouth dried up and he couldn't speak. He tried to pull away from Berkeley tight grip on his arm.

"You weren't in the house. Tell where you went?" Ryo started to shake his head. "You won't tell me? Then I'll have to punish you." Ryo took a deep gulp and he tried harder to get away.

"Bad slaves get punished." Berkeley stated as he pulled Ryo out of the room and down the corridor.

Ryo's mind blanked out as Berkeley took him to be punished. He wouldn't tell Berkeley about Dee, about being free. He just prayed that Dee wouldn't take too long to be healed.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


End file.
